Dachande
Dachande was a Dark Avenger within the Echoes of Darkness. Full Name: Dachande Shadowheart Nicknames: '''Kuros (Phantom) '''Date of Birth: Winter Twilight Age: Unknown, appeared to be in his early 20s Race: Unknown, appeared Human Gender: Male Hair: Blonde Skin: Pale Eyes: Sea Green Height: 6'1 Weight: varies with armor Biography Place of residence: Unknown Place of Birth: Unknown Known Relatives: Unknown Religion/Philosophy: Dachande claims Gran Kain as his patron deity in exchange for the power to avenge himself against those who wronged him. Occupation: Dark Avenger Group/Guild Affiliation: Echoes of Darkness Guild Rank: Enemies: All followers of Einhasad as well as anyone to make an enemy of him. Likes: Weaponry, solitude, discipline, forgoten histories and artifacts of great power. Favorite Foods: None Favorite Drinks: None Favorite Colors: Black, red and dark purple Weapons of Choice: Sword, either single or dual. Dislikes: Morons, cowards, honorless weaklings and arrogant fools. Hobbies: '''Collecting ancient artifacts and tomes. '''Physical Features: Dachande is handsome in the same way a thunderstorm is beautiful. He is of medium build, with a very defined muscle tone due to the fact that as a knight he keeps in perfect fighting shape. His skin tone is very pale though the features are very smooth and delicate, atleast to the outside observer. Paired with a mane of golden blonde hair and green eyes, Dachande would have had an angelic appearance were it not for the cold look in his eyes. Special Abilities: '''Aside from his skill with bladed weapons, Dachande has access to spells and spell-like abilites that his class offers. He has been known to understand forgotten languages. '''Positive Personality Traits: Most of the time Dachande is calm, quiet and tends to keep to himself. Negative Personality Traits: Dachande has a very difficult time expressing his feelings or emotions due to a past betrayal by the Church of Einhasad or so he believes. As a result Dachande may be seen as cold and harsh when dealing with others. History: Nobody knew how Dachande came to be, though when he was questioned about his past he claimed to be a Paladin in the Order of Einhasad and that one day he was persecuted as a heretic when he found out the truth behind the human race. When he escaped his enemies the Avenger allied himself with an organization known as the Echoes of Darkness. While under their employ he has had several successes and failures in the missions he was assigned. He eventually turned against the Echoes when he found out their leader Olorae En'Eveil manipulated him and enslaved and turned his his beloved Jeswarai against him. From there Dachande fought a Cold War against the Abyssal Saint while trying to find a way to remove her influence from the kamael. In recent events, it has been found that Dachande was not human, instead he was a vessel that housed the power of a Dark Lord. As a vessel Dachande acted and behaved like a human to the point where he truly believed he was one in order to hide the power he guarded. In the end the Dark Lord managed to find Dachande and through a ritual reclaimed his lost power. With the dark energies no longer housed within him, Dachande ceased to exist. Recent Events Recent rumors circulate that a young Lord called Dachande Stormblade has appeared on Talking Island and leads a Mercenary Company called the Silver Shield in order to help the locals deal with the Shillien Incursion into the world. Funny Links Category:Members Category:Characters